Fiber lasers and amplifiers are lasers and amplifiers whose gain mediums are rare-earth doped fibers. The different rare-earth elements, such as erbium, neodymium, ytterbium and thulium, can provide a wide range of laser wavelength, from ultraviolet to mid-infrared. By comparison, fiber lasers and amplifiers have several advantages, among them being high efficiency, high beam quality, compact structure, good thermal management, long lifetime, maintain-free operation et al. Owing to that, the fiber lasers and amplifiers have a significant development in application and rapid growth in the market.
In recent years, high power nanosecond pulsed all fiber lasers have been widely used in the field of marking and carving in which the output power is several tens watts and the pulse energy is several millijoules. But in the application of laser cleaning, an average power of several hundreds watts with a pulse energy of more than fifty millijoules is needed.
This invention puts forward an incoherent beam combination based nanosecond pulsed fiber laser by using a nanosecond pulsed seed, a fiber splitter, fiber amplifiers, synchronization fibers, a fiber laser combiner and a laser output head to realize the output of high power high energy nanosecond pulsed laser.